Lipstick Tutoring
by xNightDreamerx
Summary: Prompt for NaLu Week: School/ Tutoring never got this complicated with chapstick and gossip.


**Lipstick ****Tutoring**

"Lucy! Lucy!" whined the pink haired guy next to the said person who was currently trying not to be annoyed by the person who she was responsible for tutoring. It was at the beginning of the first semester when Mirajane, their homeroom teacher requested that Lucy would tutor Natsu with the obvious compensation at the end of the year if Natsu passed his classes with good scores. Since the two had been childhood friends since elementary, and Mirajane knew she could trust Lucy to whip her childhood friend into getting a passing grade.

The duo was in the library and was supposed to study for the upcoming major exam that was tomorrow, but Natsu kept on disturbing her from focusing on her study guide while distracting himself in the process. Lucy grabbed one of her fairly large textbooks from her book bag before slamming it into Natsu's head while leaning over the table that was in between them. Now some people who were in the library might have thought that was overkill, but the person who was hit was Natsu. The man was infamous for his brawls so other students merely shrugged their shoulders, and went back to cramming in a few more chemical equations. The pink haired man groaned while holding his head, "Lucy! Why'd you hit me?"

"You've been whining for the past hour and half! I can't help you or myself to prepare for the **major** exam that's in 14 hours!" Lucy growled. "Now you have time to whine, then open that study guide, and STUDY!"

Natsu squeaked, "Aye, sir!"

Satisfied with efficiently scaring Natsu like their friend Erza, Lucy settled back into her chair and resumed her studies often glancing from her textbook to make sure that Natsu was studying while repaiding herself for falling in love with her best friend. It's not like he'll fall for me. _Damn it all, I need to stop reading all those romantic novels._ It wasn't before long that she noticed her lips were growing dry due to the cold air conditioner above them; Lucy dug through her purse and found her chapstick. Uncapping it, she turned the bottom that allowed the chaps tick to pop up, and then applied it to her lips.

Natsu watched as his tutor put on the lipstick. He had always wondered why Lucy needed that lipstick; in his opinion it was a waste of money. He thought she could've used that money to buy those notebooks that Lucy wanted and complained to him several times. "Lucy?"

"Hm?" What did he want now? She thought as Natsu continued, "Why do you buy that lipstick?"

"It's not lipstick, Natsu. Its chapstick not lipstick those are two different things." Natsu frowned. Girl accessories are so confusing. "So why do you buy that chapstick?"

The blonde pondered for a few moments. "Well there are lots of reasons, I guess for one it's to keep my lips from cracking and the flavor too."

"Flavor?" Natsu tilted his head. Chapsticks had flavor? Lucy sighed while noticing that his lips too were beginning to crack under the coldness, "Hold on, I'll show you."

Before Natsu could reply, his blonde haired friend abruptly got out of her seat and leaned over the table once more while applying some of her raspberry chapstick to her forefinger then rubbed it on Natsu's rough lips. First the bottom then the top, he noticed the way her eyebrows furrowed as she concentrated on his lips. Once she was finished, Lucy pulled back when suddenly Natsu grabbed her by her wrist while he licked his lips tasting raspberry, but his lips were still cracked. Frowning Lucy asked, "Natsu?"

The said man was known for many things, getting into fights, being the craziest person on the campus with his 'awesome' pranks, and was oblivious to the opposite sex or so people thought. At first when Lucy started tutoring him, he considered it to be a waste of time until tryouts for the football team came up. That's when Natsu finally had the motivation to study harder, and not just to make it on the team, but to prove to the stripper and iron head said he was the dumbest person on the planet, and hoped that he could impress the one person that stuck with him through thick and sticky places, Lucy.

Natsu started to notice things. The way her hair looked in the sunlight, the way her warm brown eyes shined as she talked about her novel, how she always manages to turn something horrible into good, and the effect she had on him as he watched her. That effect was puzzling at first when he asked Levy, one of Lucy's friends and fellow bookworm she nearly caused him to go deaf with her squealing. Unfortunately he never did get an answer from her Natsu had thought about going to other people for help, but it would just be mortifying. Most likely, Gray and Gajeel would laugh his ass off, and Erza would… well he didn't want to think about it since Erza was a temperamental beast in his eyes (especially when she was PMSing). It was only until a few weeks ago that Natsu finally got his answer. It was admiration, or awe….. It was love. So he did what any man as Elfman, his coach would call it would do at the spur of the moment, Natsu declared not shouted declared in front of a room full of gossip loving teens, "Lucy, I love you."

Lucy, the poor girl wasn't expecting this she thought that Natsu didn't like the flavor, not the sudden confession. She was so freaked out; Lucy didn't notice that the person who declared his love for her leaned over and clumsily pressed his lips against hers, and she felt it, snapping herself out of her shock Lucy only did what any confused girl would do. The tutor pulled back with her face all red scrambled to get her stuff said that the tutoring session was over, and ran like the devil was on her heels while trying to ignore the cell phone flashes and catcalls.

Natsu stood there dumbfolded, he barely noticed the pitiful stares going his way as the pink haired teen tried to figure out what had gone wrong. Did he do it wrong? Was the timing off? Did his breath smell? Well Natsu did consider the fact that he did have a tuna sandwich at lunch. "NATSU DRAGNEEL!"

He froze at the sight of the scarlet haired class president, Erza heading his way with eyes that could truly murder with a look. What the hell? Natsu gathered his stuff, and ran out while dialing Lucy's number with Erza ready to strangle him for whatever he did.

Lucy felt stupid, and embarrassed while she tried to wrap her mind around the fact that her childhood friend just confessed to her and she ran out like a chicken. _I shouldn't have walked out on him like that!_ She thought pacing back and forth in her room. "I hope it won't be that bad at school…."

_Thunk. Thunk._ Lucy frowned. What was that sound? _Thunk. Thunk._ She turned to her durable window seeing small pebbles being thrown at her window. The blond went over to her window seeing a familiar pink haired teen, who saw her and waved with his ceel phone in his hand. Her phone rang. _Ring! Ring!_ Lucy didn't need to glance at her cell phone screen to see that Natsu's name was on it. "Natsu…"

There were so many things she wanted to say, but the first thing that came out when she went back to her window was, "Why aren't you studying?"

Lucy mentally slapped herself while she saw Natsu scratch the back of his head and said nervously, "I wanted to see you."

That statement caused Lucy heart to beat just a tad bit faster than normal, and considering how he did confess earlier it wasn't surprising to see that she turned red for the second time again.

"Why? You should really be studying." Lucy said lamely while folding her arms as if it was enough to protect her from the pink haired man who regular threw pebbles at her window when he wanted something from her.

"I know, but you never gave me an answer." Lucy stiffened. He wanted an answer from her now? At this time of night? Her lips parted "How do you know I might not secretly in love with someone else?"

Natsu rolled his eyes and said dismissively, "If you were in love with someone else, Luce… You'd be talking about him for a week before moving on to something else like a new novel from Ricky Mead."

"It's Richelle Mead, Natsu. That's not the point. Why did you confess to me in front of all those people?"

"I guess that was the last straw." Lucy frowned. _The last straw? What the heck?_ Natsu continued, "After you put the chapstick on my lips I couldn't hold it back any longer, and it came out."

"Natsu…"

"Look I get it if you just want things to remain the same between us, but I want you to know that I love you and no one will change that." Natsu looked to the side kicking the pebbles from her mother's stone garden.

She was stunned, no stunned was an understatement to how Lucy Heartfilla was feeling at this moment, but she could only manage to say this: "Natsu, you idiot."

He looked up from her lawn, and saw that look on her face. There were times when words couldn't express how two people felt at a time and the two could understand the hidden meaning behind those two words. _I love you too._

"Now go study." Ordered Lucy as Natsu frowned, "It's nine. We gotta sleep early."

"You can still cram till Igneel catches you." Countered Lucy knowing how Natsu's father was during testing times.

"Can I get a reward?" Natsu gave her those irresistible puppy eyes that Lucy hated when Natsu used them on her for the most silliest of reasons.

"… Alright what do you want?" Hopefully _I won't have to buy out the whole right page of 8 Island restaurant menu._ She thought as Lucy remembered the time when they were freshman and she had just gotten her allowance.

"Then can I kiss you again?"

"What?" _Was he serious?_

"If I pass the major exam, will you give me a kiss?" Oh he's serious about this. Once more he gave her that pleading look, and Lucy gave in. "Alright, one kiss. Deal?"

"Deal!"

* * *

"Lucy!" Natsu came up to her with a mischievous grin and handed her his folded test scores that had been sent to his house yesterday like every other student in their school. Lucy reluctantly unfolded the test scores, and her jaw dropped. _A 89. A freaking 89._ She looked up from the bundle, and gulped. _I seriously have to do this, don't I? _"Now?"

He nodded with that grin still plastered on his face. "You never said when, and I want it now."

Lucy looked around, and sighed in relief. _Luckily no one's paying attention._ The blonde leaned forward to give a kiss on his cheek, and hopefully be done with the deal. Unfortunately the pink haired teen had other plans, and cupped her cheeks leaned forward and kissed her again on the lips. The kiss lasted no more than a few seconds before he pulled back and felt a certain someone glaring at him. Natsu slowly turned around and saw Erza cracking her knuckles and gulped. He stood there froze till he felt his hand being tugged on and turned to Lucy who smiled before they ran hand in hand from Erza's wrath on PDA.

* * *

**This was supposed to be on here a few days ago, but my internet was such a hassle.**

**Tell me what you think. =)**

**Any grammar mistakes or misspelling are all on me, since this didn't go through my beta. ^^'**


End file.
